1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects ink droplets onto a recording sheet from nozzles of an ink jet head, an ink jet type printing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a “printing apparatus”) is widely known. Regarding the printing apparatus, in order to suppress ink in the nozzles from drying and thickening, a configuration in which a nozzle formation surface is sealed using a cap included in a maintenance unit so as to moisten the nozzle formation surface is suggested.
However, depending on gas barrier properties of the cap itself, even though the nozzle formation surface is sealed, there may be cases where vaporized solvent (vaporized component) is diffused to the outside via the cap. If this occurs, moisture retention of the nozzle formation surface is degraded, and the solvent is vaporized from the nozzles.